The Violet Guard
by DRIKK
Summary: Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung../no adegan begituan cuma semi..?
1. Chapter 1: Him and His Attitude

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ mungkin semi M(16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. No adegan gituan didalamnya cuma semi..? Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Him and His Attitude

* * *

Hujan masih terlalu deras untuk ditembus oleh wanita mungil yang sejak tadi menenteng tas bekal berwarna _orange_ dan menunggu dihalte bus. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia juga tampak gelisah menunggu hujan reda.

"Aish, kapan hujannya berhenti, sih? Ichi pasti menungguku lama dan akan marah padaku." Ucap wanita mungil ini. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya itu. Karena wanita ini bertekad akan membahagiakan prianya yang bernama Ichi itu.

"Ah, aku harus kekantor Ichi sebelum jam makan siang," ucapnya lagi

Tak mau berlama-lama, ia mengeluarkan payung berwarna ungu miliknya dan menerobos lebatnya hujan.

* * *

_**Pernahkah kau memikirkanku?**_

* * *

Sementara itu,disuatu ruang kerja terdapat sesosok makhluk berwarna orange sedang dicumbu oleh seorang wanita yang berambut senada. Ia tampak menikmati perlakuan wanita itu..tanpa menyadari...

"Kurosaki!"

Dua manusia itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang dingin dan meninggi bersamaan itu. Sang wanita tampak gelisah sedangkan sang pria tampak biasa saja.

"Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Ishida?" tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Ishida nampak membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia mendengus sebal dengan kelakuan direkturnya yang diketahuinya sudah mempunyai tunangan.

"Pantaskah seorang direktur yang terhormat melakukan hal tidak senonoh, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida mesih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Cih," pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki itu ikut mendengus sebal.

"Inoue, kau boleh keluar dulu. Biarkan aku bicara padanya" ucapnya lagi

Dengan sekali anggukan, wanita yang berambut senada dengan tuannya ini bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kerja sang tuan berambut mencolok ini.

"Dan kau Ishida, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu acaraku,huh?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sadarlah!"

Ichigo yang mendapat bentakan dari GM-nya ini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah mempunyai tunangan. Apa kau tak malu,huh? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida tak sabar.

Lagi-lagi sang pria berambut mencolok ini menghela nafas dan menanggapinya santai.

"Apa peduliku dengan Rukia? Dia memang tunanganku. Lagipula ia sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Apa aku salah, Ishida? Pria juga butuh main-main bukan?" ucap Ichigo dengan seringainya.

"Kurosaki, kauu!" bentak Ishida. Namun tak jauh dari situ ada 2 pasang mata memandangnya sendu...

"Ichi..go.."

Sontak semua mata memandang kearah sumber suara yang terdengar pelan itu.

"Kuchiki-san.." ucap Ishida terkejut

Wanita yang bermarga Kuchiki ini berlari keluar ruangan itu. Ishida masih dengan terkejutnya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tunggu apalagi Kurosaki? Cepat kejar dia,bodoh!" ucap Ishida memerintah.

"Fufu menyusahkan saja" ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Ia-pun meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Sedangkan Ishida masih disana.

'_Dasar Kurosaki bodoh'_ umpat Ishida dalam hati.

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Aku menerobos hujan dan berlari kearah salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Ya, benar ini adalah kantor tunanganku. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia adalah direktur utama perusahaan perminyakan terbesar di Tokyo.

"Ah..Kuchiki-san, hati-hati.." ucap Hanatarou, _security_ dikantor ini ketika melihatku terburu-buru menaiki _escalator_.

"Terima kasih, Hanatarou" ucapku riang

Aku sudah sampai dikantor Ichigo. Aku tidak terlambat, bahkan ini kecepetan menurutku. Kuharap Ichi terkejut dengan kedatanganku ini. Tak kupedulikan rambutku yang sudah acak-acakkan karena aku berlari. Aku terus berlari sampai...terdengar..

"Kau sudah mempunyai tunangan. Apa kau tak malu,huh? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida tampak emosi.

Itukan Ishida, _General Manager_ perusahaan ini. Mengapa ia menyebut-nyebut namaku?...

"Apa peduliku dengan Rukia? Dia memang tunanganku. Lagipula ia sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Apa aku salah, Ishida? Pria juga butuh main-main bukan?" ucap Ichigo dengan seringai diwajahnya

Jleb..aku merasakan ribuan pisau menghunusku dengan sangat cepat. Aku sempat limbung, namun kutahan dengan mencengkram gagang pintu ruangan kerja Ichi.

"Kurosaki, kauu!" bentak Ishida garang.

"Ichi..go.." ucapku pelan tertuju padanya

Ishida tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku, sedangkan Ichigo hanya memandangku datar.

"Kuchiki-san.." ucap Ishida

Akupun langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Aku merasakan bulir-bulir asin dari mataku turun dengan derasnya. Aku juga membuang bekal yang kusiapkan dan payungku kesembarang arah. Aku berlari menerobos hujan lagi.

_**End Rukia POV**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rukia terus berlari dibawah hujan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Ichigo dibelakangnya. Baginya hanya formalitas belaka. Ia tetap berlari.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo

"..."

"Rukia,berhenti" ucap Ichigo lagi

"..."

Namun,aksi kejar-mengejar tersebut berhenti dipersimpangan jalan. Ichigo kehilangan jejak Rukia.

"Cih, kemana dia?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia tak menyadari sesosok makhluk berambut biru mengikutinya dari belakang. Seringai ia lemparkan pada Ichigo yang masih membelakanginya. Tak lupa ia membawa 4 anak buah.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" panggilnya dingin.

Ichigo menoleh dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sialnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah para anak buahnya. Ia mengepung Ichigo. Ichigo tampak terkejut namun kemudian ia memasang tampang tidak takut.

"Wah-wah tuan muda ini tampak tak takut rupanya. Jadi, bagaimana kalo kita memberikan salam untuknya" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Kemudian salah satu anak buahnya maju dihadapan Ichigo dan menyerangnya. Ichigo dengan gesit menangkisnya dan meninjunya. Lagi, ia mendapat serangan dari anak buahnya yang lain.

"Ayo,sini maju!" ucap Ichigo garang dan memasang seringainya.

Anak buahnya yang lainnya tampak mengeroyok Ichigo yang sendiri. Namun, bukan Ichigo Kurosaki kalau tidak menang. Satu persatu, ia menghajarnya. Tinggallah ia dan pria bersurai biru.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali tuan. Tapi,aku takkan membiarkanmu " ucap pria bersurai biru.

Ichigo pun menghajar kuda-kudanya yang lemah. Namun, tanpa ia sadari salah satu anak buahnya bangkit dan memukul kepala Ichigo. Ichigo tersungkur dan ia dipegangi anak buahnya yang lain.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Pria bersurai biru itu bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Ia menyeringai.

"Tamat riwayatmu, Ichigo Kurosaki!" ucapnya sambil berlari menuju Ichigo.

Jleeb..

Sesosok wanita berpakaian dress ungu serta memakai topeng melindungi Ichigo. Akibatnya, lengannya yang tertusuk pisau. Ichigo sempat terkejut, namun ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menghabisi anak-anak buahnya yang memeganginya.

"Siapa, kau?" ucap pria bersurai biru terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu menendang bagian vitalnya dan wajahnya hingga terpelanting. Ichigo yang sedang menghabisi anak buahnya dibuat kagum dengan aksi wanita itu.

Setelah membuat pria bersurai biru itu pingsan, wanita ber-dress dan bertopeng ungu ini melemparkan granat kearah mereka dan menggandeng tangan Ichigo.

Grep.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo

"Lari,bodoh" ucap wanita itu datar.

Mereka berlari dari perempatan jalan yang sepi itu dan seketika...

BOOOM..

Ichigo sempat menoleh kebelakang ketika ledakan tersebut. Lalu,ia tampak mengamati wanita yang jelas-jelas..pendek? bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Merekapun berhenti didepan etalase sebuah kafe. Hujan masih setia mengguyur mereka.

Hening..

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

Wanita itu melemparkan sebuah handuk berwarna ungu muda.

"Pakailah, nanti kau bisa sakit" ucapnya datar

"Kutanya siapa kau?" ucap Ichigo yang tampak tak peduli soal handuk yang disodorkan padanya.

Wanita itupun mendengus sebal. Ia tahu lelaki yang baru ditolongnya keras kepala.

"Kau akan tahu, tapi bukan hari ini" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatapnya sambil memegang handuk pemberiannya.

'_Tawake.'_

* * *

_**Aku selalu memikirkanmu.. sampai merasa sudah gila. Tahukah kau?**_

* * *

Ichigo kembali kekantornya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kesal,karena tidak menemukan Rukia. Penasaran dengan wanita yang menolongnya dan marah karena tadi dia dihadang oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Menemukannya,Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida yang menghadang jalannya menuju ruangannya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan memasuki ruangannya. Ishida hanya mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Tidak,ia menghilang diperempatan jalan sepi diujung sana" ucap Ichigo datar

Ishida tampak mengernyitkan mata. Terlebih luka dipipi dan dahi sang direktur ini.

"Ada apa dengan lebam yang diwajahmu? Habis berkelahi,kah?" tanya Ishida.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan mengkhawatirkanku layaknya ibuku, kacamata. Tadi aku diserang oleh segerombolan yang mengikutiku dan mengincarku ketika mencari Rukia " ucapnya sambil menerawang kearah hujan yang belum berhenti sejak tadi.

Ishida menghela nafasnya dan memberi banyak laporan dimeja direkturnya ini. Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering.

"Ah, selamat siang Kuchiki-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Ishida sesopan mungkin.

Ichigo langsung menatapnya tajam. Ishida membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa? Ah baiklah. Saya akan suruh Kurosaki ke mansion anda. Ah ya baik-baik. Selamat siang, Kuchiki—sama" ucap Ishida sambil mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Ichigo yang penasaran langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

"Apalagi kalo bukan ulahmu, Kurosaki" ucap Ishida ketus.

"Ulahku?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Yap, Kuchiki-san demam dan tak sadarkan diri didepan gerbang mansionnya. Sampai kapan kau mau bermain, Kurosaki?" ucap Ishida meninggi

Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Pikirannya tambah mumet ditambah masalah ini.

"Kau urus semua dokumen ini, besok pagi laporkan padaku" ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu.

Ishida lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia harus lembur malam ini.

'_Kau selalu begitu,Kurosaki'_ ucapnya dalam hati

* * *

Ichigo memasuki gerbang mansion Rukia dengan mobil sportnya. Ia lekas turun ketika, salah satu penjaga membungkuk dan mengambil alih kemudi untuk diparkirkan dihalaman depan mansion ini. Para _maid_ tak lupa menyambut si direktur berambut nyentrik tersebut.

"Kau datang,Kurosaki?" ucap Byakuya yang dingin seperti biasa.

Ichigo berjalan dan mendekatinya. Byakuya hanya meliriknya sambil membaca majalah.

"Kau pikir tunangan macam apa aku ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan raut sebal.

"Menurutmu? Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Temui adikku. Ia membutuhkanmu" ucap Byakuya datar.

Ichigo lalu masuk kekamarnya Rukia. Wanita mungilnya terlihat pucat dan terlelap difutonnya. Ichigo hanya memandangnya sendu dan berdiri diambang pintu. Namun,tatapan Ichigo menjadi sangat terkejut ketika melihat lengan Rukia. Ia pun mendekatinya dan melihatnya dengan jelas.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Luka ini, luka yang..' _batin Ichigo

"Ichi.."

"Rukia"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Author Corner:**

Hai hai semua, D balik lagi nih ini lagi banjir ide. ini ratenya semi M, gak ada adegan yg menjurus begitukok. hehe Terima kasih buat yang kemaren review distance on sky oleh Darries dan Icchy-san. ditunggu reviewnya arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2: Change?

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ (16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Change..?

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Aku langsung bergegas kerumah Rukia. Ya, dia tunanganku. Tunangan yang dijodohkan ayah dan ibu. Aku terpaksa menerimanya karena tak enak hati dengan orang tuaku. Ah..lupakan soal itu. Hatiku juga bingung menjawab apa.. Kini yang mengganjal pikiranku adalah siapa wanita dibalik topeng berwarna ungu yang menolongku?

"Aku harus mencari tahu kebenaran identitas orang itu," ucapku sambil menyetir

Tak terasa mobilku sudah sampai didepan mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Tampak semua _maid_ dan seorang penjaga membungkuk padaku. Aku turun dari mobil dan menyerahkan kunci mobil_ sport_-ku pada penjaga itu untuk diparkirkan. Aku melangkah masuk diikuti para _maid_ yang menyambutku didepan tadi. Didalam ruangan, para _maid_ masih menyambutku. Heran berapa banyak maid dirumah ini..? Jangan bilang kalau Byakuya itu mempekerjakannya untuk.. ya siapa yang tak tahu _libido_ lelaki?

Kulihat Byakuya duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Ia mengetahui aku datang, namun ia tak lepas membaca majalahnya.

'_Dasar gunung es'_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Kau datang ,Kurosaki?" ucapnya terkesan dingin seperti biasa.

Aku menahan rasa sebalku terhadapnya. Jujur, aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"Kau pikir tunangan macam apa aku ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sebal.

Ia masih tak mengalihkan pandangan kearahku. Dasar duda pencinta _maid_.

"Menurutmu? Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Temui adikku. Ia membutuhkanmu" ucapnya datar.

'_Lihat akan kubalas jika aku benar-benar menjadi adik iparnya'_

Aku mengumpat dalam hati.. Tunggu.. memangnya aku mencintai Rukia? Aah, kepalaku mulai pening memikirkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Rukia.

Akupun berjalan mendekati kamar gadis berambut _raven_ ini. Ku buka kenop pintunya dan terlihat tubuhnya terbaring diatas futonnya. Sangat pucat dan rapuh. Itulah yang kutangkap dari sosok _tunanganku_. Jujur, aku tak tega melihatnya begini. Ia begini, karena mendengar penuturanku yang _sedikit pedas_. Aku masih termangu diambang pintu memperhatikan gadis tunanganku yang selalu kubuat remuk hatinya. Ada rasa sesal yang tak bisa kupendam karena aku sering menyakitinya. Namun, aku masih tidak tahu apa arti keberadaannya dihidupku..

Pandanganku tertuju pada luka dilengannya. Seketika memori diotakku berputar cepat mengenai gadis penolong itu. Lukanya juga dilengan bagian kanan. Aku terkejut. Karena penasaran, aku mendekati tubuh Rukia dan melihatnya lebih jelas.

Apa gadis itu..

'_ yang sebenarnya terjadi? Luka ini, luka yang..'_

Aku menggumam dalam hati. Lukanya..itu dibagian yang sama. Aku sibuk mengamati luka dilengannya sampai...

"Ichi.."

"Rukia"

_**End Ichigo POV**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo hanya diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan luka dilengannya.

"Ichi.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ah iya, Rukia.. maaf aku melamun" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Ichi?" tanya Rukia dengan raut bingung.

Skakmat untuk Ichigo. Ia tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Ah, ehnn aku hanya khawatir padamu" dustanya sambil tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Raut kebingungan masih menyelimuti pemilik mata _violet _ini. Setahunya,Ichigo tak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Senyum tulus lolos dari wajahnya mengetahui Ichigo mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Ichi.." gumamnya sambil memeluk Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya membatu dengan tindakan Rukia. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan olehnya. Pelukan sang tunangan selalu hangat dirasakannya. Terlebih wangi lavender menguar dari tubuh mungil sang tunangan. Ini membuat otak Ichigo tak bisa mengikuti logikanya..

"Ya..," jawab Ichigo datar.

* * *

_**Apakah kau akan berubah?..Mencintaiku misalnya..**_

* * *

Ichigo tampak kikuk dihadapan Rukia yang sedang memerhatikannya. Byakuya pergi kekantornya dan menyisakan sepasang _kekasih.._ Tunggu, bukankah yang mengganggap kekasih itu Rukia? Ichigo... ahaha pasti masih sedang ingin bermain, kan?

"Dimakan makanannya, Ichi" ucap Rukia yang sedari tadi tahu gerak-gerik Ichigo yang terlihat jelas dimatanya...Salah tingkah. Ia ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi sang tunangan yang mengatakan _dirinya_ khawatir padanya. Ia tahu bahkan semata-mata yang dikatakannya adalah dusta belaka. Namun, entah perasaan Rukia yang terlalu peka, tak mungkin Ichigo yang saat ini berdusta dengan mengatakan khawatir padanya, bisa salah tingkah melihatnya. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Ichigo mengakhiri permainannya dan menikahi Rukia.

Masih dengan kikuknya, Ichigo melahap makanan yang disiapkan Rukia. Sesekali ia menatap manik violet dihadapannya yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. Ah senyumnya itu..membuatnya seakan ia lupa akan gravitasi..dan lupa akan daratan..

"UHUK"

Tiba-tiba ia tersedak, dan dengan cekatan Rukia mengambil air minum untuknya.

"Ah terima kasih, Rukia" ucapnya lega.

"Sama-sama, Ichi.." ucap Rukia sambil berjalan ketempat duduknya kembali.

Tap.

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia ketika ia berjalan. Rukia menoleh dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Ichi?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Luka ini, kau dapatkan darimana?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan kikuknya.

Seketika Rukia mendekat didepan Ichigo. Ia tersenyum tulus sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang menahan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja jatuh. Kebetulan, ada benda tajam ditempat aku jatuh. Dan jadilah begini..aku tak menyangka lukanya akan sedikit besar." Jelas Rukia

Ichigo hanya menggangguk takzim. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa soal penuturan Rukia.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Rukia. Aku tak ingin kau terluka" ucap Ichigo datar. Tanpa dusta,tulus dari bibir seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Telinga Rukia tak salah mendengar itu, ya ia menangkapnya. Rukia hanya sedikit terkejut ketika sang tunangan mengatakan seperti itu. Tak biasanya, ia mengatakannya. Raut gembira terpampang jelas diwajah berparas manis ini.

Ichigo yang sadar akan perkataannya itu, buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan. Rukia juga menyusulnya hingga mendahuluinya sampai...

"Awass," teriak Ichigo ketika Ia melihat Rukia tersandung karpet dan menangkapnya dipelukannya.

Hening.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sang _hazel _bertemu dengan sang _amethyst. _Mereka masih merasakan degup jantung satu sama lain. Terutama Ichigo, ia terperangkap dalam pelukannya sendiri.. degup jantungnya terdengar _abnormal_ itu terdengar oleh Rukia. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri merasakan hembusan nafas sang tunangan yang menggelitik wajahnya. Posisi ini pantas untuk ber...

"Ah maaf, aku gak sengaja.." ucap Ichigo _sedikit_ kikuk sambil melepas pelukan.

"Ah, tidak. harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku kurang hati-hati," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum malu.

Hening lagi.

"Aku akan temani sampai kau tertidur, kuantar kau kekamar" ucap Ichigo memcah rasa canggung yang terjadi.

Rukia masih terperangah oleh perkataan Ichigo. Rasanya tubuhnya kaku oleh perlakuan manis yang tak pernah didapat oleh sang tunangan. Ichigo tersenyum tulus dan membimbing Rukia masuk kekamarnya. Ia pasrah ketika Ichigo membaringkannya diatas futon. Ia melihat Ichigo menarik kursi dekat dengan futonnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu" ucap Ichigo datar.

Rukia hanya mengangguk kaku dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo. Senyuman terukir diwajah manisnya.

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai biru tak henti-hentinya memandang foto didepannya. Tak kurang dari 5 detik, foto itu sudah jatuh ketanah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kelima anak buahnya sibuk mengasah senjatanya masing-masing.

"Grim Bos, apa rencana kita akan berhasil?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya yang berbadan gemuk.

Yang dipanggil bos ternyata pria bersurai biru itu. Ia menoleh setelah memandang foto yang dibuatnya mengenaskan. Ia menyeringai,lalu tertawa.

"HAHA.. tentu saja. Kita adalah mafia terbesar di Jepang. Akan kupastikan, ia akan bertekuk pada kita. Ia akan memberikan seluruh hartanya. Ingat rencana kita kan, Ulqui?"

Anak buahnya yang bernama Ulquiora mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata,

"Jelas, tuan Grim. Kita akan mengirim sebuah ledakan diperusahaan itu. Perusahaan perminyakan di Jepang terbesar akan diledakan 2 hari lagi" ucapnya datar.

Grimmjow kembali menyeringai. Ia menatap anak-anak buahnya, dan berkata..

"Well, kau akan dapat kejutan. Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Author Corner:**

**Update nih, wkwk kalo ada yang kurang ngerti atau ada kesalahan , maaf ya. Ohiya doain juga bentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan. Doain semoga D lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan keterima di PTN..Amiiin.. eh kita punya 2 reviewers loh. Kita bales yuk **

**Hepta Py****: Hai, slam kenal juga terima ksh atas reviewnya. Alhamdulillah kalo seneng sama ceritanya di tunggu chap berikutnya ya.. arigatou**

**Azura Kuchiki****: ah, maaf bgt ngebuat Ichi jadi gini. Gak tau juga kenapa Ichinya gt. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ditunggu chap selanjutnya.**

**Nah itu tadi para reviewers kita. Ditunggu reviewnya yang lainnya. **

**Salam **

**D**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3 More Than Angel

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ (16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. J Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_Seorang pria bersurai biru tak henti-hentinya memandang foto didepannya. Tak kurang dari 5 detik, foto itu sudah jatuh ketanah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kelima anak buahnya sibuk mengasah senjatanya masing-masing._

"_Grim Bos, apa rencana kita akan berhasil?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya yang berbadan gemuk._

_Yang dipanggil bos ternyata pria bersurai biru itu. Ia menoleh setelah memandang foto yang dibuatnya mengenaskan. Ia menyeringai,lalu tertawa._

"_HAHA.. tentu saja. Kita adalah mafia terbesar di Jepang. Akan kupastikan, ia akan bertekuk pada kita. Ia akan memberikan seluruh hartanya. Ingat rencana kita kan, Ulqui?"_

_Anak buahnya yang bernama Ulquiora mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata,_

"_Jelas, tuan Grim. Kita akan mengirim sebuah ledakan diperusahaan itu. Perusahaan perminyakan di Jepang terbesar akan diledakan 2 hari lagi" ucapnya datar._

_Grimmjow kembali menyeringai. Ia menatap anak-anak buahnya, dan berkata.._

"_Well, kau akan dapat kejutan. Ichigo Kurosaki"_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

More Than Angel

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Aku sempat terkejut ketika Ichigo berdiri memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir tadi ketika aku terbangun. Aku yakin ia peduli padaku. Hanya saja, gengsinya terlalu malu untuk mengetahuinya. Mungkin aku mencintainya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku selalu tahu gerak-geriknya sekarang. Bahkan ia akan pergi kemana.

Kini, aku mengintip dari jendela kamarku. Setelah melihatku tertidur tadi, Ia perlahan melepas genggamanku dan tiba-tiba.. ia mengecup dahiku pelan. Aku terkejut, namun tetap memilih pura-pura tertidur.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia" gumamnya pelan dan kemudian ia berlalu.

Sekarang aku melihatnya mengendarai mobil _sport _nya meninggalkan mansion.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering..

Aku dengan malas mengangkatnya. Disitu tertera nama..

'_Renji Abarai'_

Langsung saja kuangkat telepon darinya.

"Iya, Renji?" ucapku

"_Dia _dalam bahaya. " ucap suara dari sebrang. Terlihat datar namun, cukup membuatku tersentak setengah mati.

"K..kapan, tepatnya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Pukul 17.00 sore nanti. Kau bisa mengambil barangmu di koordinat 09. Yumichika akan membawanya." Ucapnya lagi

"Oke,aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Renji" ucapku lalu memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Aku tidak boleh terlambat..

_**Rukia POV End**_

* * *

_**Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini saat kau selalu tersenyum padaku..**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas futonnya. Setelah pulang dari rumah Rukia, Ia memutuskan untuk ke apartemennya. Ia menerawang jauh keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan, ia letakan tangan kanannya didada bidangnya. Masih dengan degupan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia tahu, ia adalah pria brengsek yang tak pantas dapatkan Rukia, anak bangsawan Kuchiki yang terhormat.

"Haah" desahnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Rukia" ucapnya lagi ketika memandang gadis itu tersenyum sangat indah dipigura fotonya. Bukan, indah lagi..baginya ia tak tahu mesti berkata apa selain...

'_Kau lebih dari seorang bidadari, Rukia'_

Brrrtt..Brrt..

Getar dari ponselnya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari foto sang tunangan.

"Hnn, Halo? Iya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Suara disebrang tak lain tak bukan adalah GM-nya, Uryuu Ishida.

"Kurosaki, nanti sore jam 17.00 kau harus menandatangi kontrak dengan perusahaan Shiba"

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Tanda bahwa ia malas menghadirinya.

"Halo, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida

"Hnn"

"Kau harus datang, atau tidak akan ku adukan dengan Kuchiki-sama"

Alis Ichigo mengernyit ketika nama duda itu dipanggil oleh bawahannya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji" ucap Ichigo lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

'_Benar-benar menyusahkan'_ umpatnya dalam hati

* * *

Pukul 16.30...

Seorang pria berambut ungu tampak siap dengan senjata laras panjang. Disusul seorang wanita berambut pink tua sedang memasang jebakan disalah satu kursi ruangan.

"Riruka, cepat sebelum mereka datang. Hotel ini banyak pengamanan. Kita harus hati-hati" ucap pria tersebut

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Riruka hanya menggangguk.

"Selesai" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol tanda siap pada lelaki berambut ungu tersebut.

Kemudian sang pria mengabari seseorang diluar sana menggunakan _bluetooth_.

"Cepat hitung mundur!" perintahnya dari luar sana

"Baik bos" ucap pria itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Wanita yang bernama Riruka ini paham. Ia pun mengaktifkan bom yang berada dibawah kursi tersebut.

60 detik dari sekarang..

Mereka bergegas lari dari _mini ballroom_ tersebut dan bersembunyi ditempat yang aman.

59..

Para petinggi dari perusahaan Shiba mulai berdatangan.

58..

Ichigo sedang mengendarai mobilnya

57..

Ishida dan para staf pegawai menyambut kedatangan mereka

56..

"Walaupun rapat ini diadakan ruangan yang kapasitasnya sedikit, namun saya salut pada perusahaan ini" ucap direktur utama perusahaan Shiba.

55 ..

"Ah iya, ini semua kami atur dan telah kami diskusikan dengan Kurosaki" ucap Ishida

54..

Wanita bertopeng ungu tampak berlari menuju sebuah Hotel.

53..

Ichigo sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement._

52..

" Pasti bos akan bangga pada kita" ucap pria berambut ungu

51..

"Kau benar, Tousen. Haha," ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar ketika mengetahui bom itu tak akan lama.

50..

49..

48..

47..

Ichigo menaiki lift

46..

45..

44..

43..

Seorang wanita tampak sedang mengawasi 2 orang yang sedari tadi mencurigakan ketika menuju tempat tujuannya.

42..

41..

40..

39..

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita bertopeng ungu itu menghantam tengkuk pria berambut ungu.

38..

37..

36..

35..

Terlihat wanita berambut pink itu panik. Namun seringai dimunculkan sang wanita bertopeng. Ia mengambil suatu benda menyangkut bom itu.

"Cih,ini kurang dari 40 detik" ucapnya sambil memegang benda itu.

"S..Siapa kau?" tanya Riruka.

Wanita itu melemparkan benda tadi kelantai. Ia menyeringai.

"Siapa aku? bukan urusanmu, Nona" ucapnya lalu menghantam bagian kepala Riruka hingga dia pingsan.

34..

33..

32..

31..

Ichigo telah sampai diruangan itu dan langsung disambut oleh semuanya.

30..

29..

28..

27..

26..

25.

Ichigo mulai mendekati tempat duduknya.

24..

23..

22..

21..

20..

19..

Setelah menghabisinya, wanita bertopeng menuju ruangan yang akan dipakai rapat

18..

17..

16..

15..

14..

13..

Ichigo pamit kekamar mandi untuk buang air. Namun, gerakannya terkunci oleh 2 lengan mungil yang menabrakan dirinya ketembok tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Mata hazelnya membulat sempurna.

12..

11..

10..

9..

8..

7..

"Kauu! Yang waktu itu, kan?" tanya Ichigo terkejut tak percaya. wanita itu hanya menatapnya horror. "Lari, bodoh" gumam sang wanita. Namun, Ichigo bergeming ditempatnya sampai...

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

BOOOOM

"ARGHH"

**T.B.C**

**Author Corner:**

**Huaaa..chap terbaru udah rilis. Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan. Kita langsung bales reviewers ya.**

**Azura Kuchiki: aku juga sebel nulisnya :( tapi kuusahakan yang terbaik. Ditunggu chap terbarunya ya. **

**Hepta Py: aku juga wkwk kan ceritanya dia player, tukang main gitu. kalo Rukia tuh emang begitu kupikirkan biar gak terlihat manja rukianya. terima kasih udah review :) hepta-san**

**rini desu: terima kasih sudah review distance on sky :) mbb**

**Ditunggu review yang lainnya. Arigatou.:) author mau tidur dulu udh malem hehe.**

**Salam,**

**D**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4: Terror and Hero

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ (16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. J Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_35.._

_Terlihat wanita berambut pink itu panik. Namun seringai dimunculkan sang wanita bertopeng. Ia mengambil suatu benda menyangkut bom itu. _

"_Cih,ini kurang dari 40 detik" ucapnya sambil memegang benda itu. _

_"S..Siapa kau?" tanya Riruka._

_Wanita itu melemparkan benda tadi kelantai. Ia menyeringai._

_"Siapa aku? bukan urusanmu, Nona" ucapnya lalu menghantam bagian kepala Riruka hingga dia pingsan._

_34.._

_33.._

_32.._

_31.._

_Ichigo telah sampai diruangan itu dan langsung disambut oleh semuanya._

_30.._

_29.._

_28.._

_27.._

_26.._

_25._

_Ichigo mulai mendekati tempat duduknya. _

_24.._

_23.._

_22.._

_21.._

_20.._

_19.._

_Setelah menghabisinya, wanita bertopeng menuju ruangan yang akan dipakai rapat_

_18.._

_17.._

_16.._

_15.._

_14.._

_13.._

_Ichigo pamit kekamar mandi untuk buang air. Namun, gerakannya terkunci oleh 2 lengan mungil yang menabrakan dirinya ketembok tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Mata hazelnya membulat sempurna._

_12.._

_11.._

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

_7.._

"_Kauu! Yang waktu itu, kan?" tanya Ichigo terkejut tak percaya. wanita itu hanya menatapnya horror. "Lari, bodoh" gumam sang wanita. Namun, Ichigo bergeming ditempatnya sampai..._

_6.._

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_BOOOOM_

"_ARGHH"_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Terror and Hero

* * *

_**Aku tak bisa mencerna logika...**_

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Aku datang ke Hotel sore ini. Aah sebenarnya aku malas datang, lagipula si kacamata bisa menggantikanku menandatangani kontrak itu. Persetan dengan ancaman pengaduan ke _duda gunung es_ itu. Aku hanya tak mau menjelekan _image_-ku didepan si dingin itu.

Aku memarkir mobilku di _basement. _Lalu, aku bergegas menuju tempat diadakannya itu acara. Haah..tak tahukah betapa lelah diriku?... tapi kalo dipikir lelah karena apa?.. sudahlah lupakan. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di _mini ballroom_. Jadi ini yang didiskusikan oleh si kacamata itu denganku. Aku melenggang masuk, semua petinggi perusahaan Shiba menyambutku. Mau tak mau semua kusalami. Aku melihat tempat dudukku yang sudah dipersiapkan diatas panggung sebagai gelaran konferensi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin buang air kecil. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk undur diri ke kamar kecil.

Langkahku tergesa-gesa. Aah tak biasanya aku tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Padahal aku jarang minum. Sudahlah. Ketika aku baru berjalan tak jauh dari ruangan tadi, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil menahan bahuku. Aku tersentak tak siap, akibatnya ia membenturkan punggungku ketembok.

'sial' makiku dalam hati menahan sakit yang lumayan menyakitkan.

Sontak aku memandangnya dengan sempurna. Dia kan? Yang menyelamatkanku tempo hari.

"Kauu! Yang waktu itu, kan?" tanyaku sangat terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan horror seolah-olah ingin melahapku sekali gigitan.

"Lari, bodoh" ucapnya datar

2 kata yang ingin kumaki itu tak sempat kucerna. Aku masih _shock_ dengan tindakan _kriminal_nya. Apalagi ditambah posisi tidak mengenakan ini. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang lihat? Namun, keterkejutanku belum sampai disitu... saat kudengar sebuah...

BOOOOOMMM

"ARGHH" aku berteriak sambil menutup mataku. Namun, ketika aku mengintip dari balik mataku, samar-samar aku lihat diriku sudah diajak berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian oleh si wanita itu.

" Hei, kau mau berlari sampai kapan?" tanyaku yang sudah sepenuhnya melihat dan berlari masih dengan berpegangan tangan dengannya. Tak kusangka, aku diseret dan diajak berlari oleh wanita mungil bertopeng yang tak lebih tinggi dariku. Tunggu, postur ini..aku teringat dengan..

'_Rukia'_

"Hei, _tawake_! Berikan kunci mobilmu.."pintanya yang sejenak menyadarkanku dari lamunan soal Rukia.

Aku menyerahkannya. Ketika aku sadar, bodohnya diriku mengapa aku menyerahkannya.?

'_Kau bodoh,Ichigo'_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Masuklah, biar aku yang menyetir" ucapnya datar.

Aku hanya menggangguk dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobilku.

_**End Ichigo POV**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Ia hanya menerawang keluar jendela mobil. Sedangkan wanita bertopeng itu sibuk menyetir. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Ichigo. Wanita itu memberhentikan mobilnya disuatu perempatan jalan. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang membelitnya sedari tadi. Sungguh ia sangat membenci memakai sabuk pengaman karena sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Ugh, akhirnya terbebas juga dari benda yang mengerikan ini" umpatnya pelan.

Ichigo menoleh dan terkejut dengan berhentinya mobil yang sedari tadi diambil alih oleh wanita bertopeng disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa berhenti ditempat ini?" tanyanya heran

"Kenapa? Karena aku sampai disini saja. Terima kasih sudah menumpang. Dan hati-hati dijalan, tuan" ucap sang wanita lalu membuka pintu mobil bersiap untuk keluar.

Greb..

Ichigo reflek menahan lengan sang wanita bertopeng tersebut. Wanita itupun menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"Jangan pergi.." lirih Ichigo

Mata _amethyst _sang wanita membulat sempurna.

"Tetaplah berhati-hati. Aku harus pergi. Kita akan berjumpa lagi tuan..._Strawberry_" ucapnya tenang.

Ichigo hanya melongo melihat punggung mungil itu berlari menjauhi mobilnya.

'_Sial, awas dia'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

_**Ia selalu muncul ketika dalam keadaan genting...**_

* * *

Prangg...

Suara bantingan benda pecah belah memecah ruangan gelap. Tampak surai biru sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya dihadapan para anak buahnya.

"Siaaallll, mengapa bisa hancur?" ucapnya.

"Maaf tuan Grim, menurut info terakhir, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya"

Rahang sang tuannya pun mengeras seketika. Tatapan yang dilontarkan seakan bisa membunuh anak buah didepannya.

"ARGHH! BEDEBAH, GAGAL RENCANA KITA!" teriaknya

Semua anak buahnya tampak menunduk mendengar makian dari Grimmjow.

"Mm..maaf tuan tapi, kita masih ada rencana lusa. Yakni menghancurkan perusahaan itu tuan" ucap salah satu anak buahnya yang bersurai kuning dengan nada takut.

Sang tuan pun menyeringai senang.

"Haha, benar. Kita masih punya banyak cara untuk menghancurkannya serta mengambil perusahaannya."

'_Tunggulah, Ichigo Kurosaki'_

Rukia tampak memainkan kakinya disebuah kolam ikan berukuran besar di mansionnya. Sesekali menyesapi aroma bunga sakura milik _nii-sama_nya yang tak jauh dari kolam. Ia bosan karena selalu berada dirumah. _Nii-sama_nya melarangnya bekerja dan keputusan itu di setujui oleh sang tunangan tercintanya. Padahal Rukia lulusan terbaik tahun 2013 jurusan perpajakan universitas Tokyo. Sangatlah mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan,bukan?

"Bosaaaaaaaannn" rutuknya dengan nada sebal.

"Aku ngapain ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil memainkan tangannya didalam air.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada bercak darah ketika menggeser duduknya. Ia terkejut..jangan-jangan..

"Aku harus kekamar mandi sekarang!" ucapnya sambil bergegas cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Sepertinya Rukia mendapatkan tamu spesial dihari ini. Semoga saja..*?*

* * *

_**Tiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu mengingat sosok itu...**_

_**dan tanpa sadar..mencintainya...**_

* * *

Ichigo mengendarai mobilnya kekantor. Ia harus tau kondisi rapat yang batal karena serangan teror tak dikenal. Matanya berkali-kali memicing tajam begitu mengingat kejadian tak mengenakan selama dua hari terakhir. Kejadian itu selalu mengingatkannya pada wanita itu lagi..

Segudang pertanyaan muncul didalam otak berambut nyentrik miliknya. Penasaran,geram,marah dan...cinta..

Duagh..

Ichigo memukul stirnya kencang ketika ia menyetir. Bingung itulah perasaan yang menghantuinya.

"Sial! Ada apa sebenarnya? Teror dan wanita bertopeng itu.." umpatnya kesal

Ia melirik ponsel miliknya dikursi sebelah. Ia segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengetik nama seseorang. Tak lupa ia menekan tombol warna hijau. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah tersambung dengan suara disebrang.

"_Selamat sore, tuan Kurosaki.."_

"Hnn..aku ada tugas untukmu, Ginjou"

"_Katakan saja tuan, saya pasti akan memenuhinya"_

"Selidikilah sampai tuntas siapa yang menerorku selama dua hari terakhir ini"

"_..."_

"Kerahkan pihak yang berwajib untuk menyelidiki kasus ini"

"_Siap,tuan"_

"Satu lagi, kau selidiki juga siapa wanita yang selalu menolongku ketika peristiwa itu datang. Tapi jangan libatkan dia dengan polisi. Karena aku kurang yakin, ia salah satu dari komplotan yang membuat onar"

"_Baik,tuan. Saya pastikan laporan kasus ini sudah ada dimeja tuan besok pagi"_

"Iya, saya akan transfer duitnya kerekening anda"

"_Baik, saya tunggu. Selamat sore, tuan"_

Dan seketika panggilan itu diputus oleh Ichigo. Ia kembali konsen menyetir.

'_Kita lihat siapa yang berani macam-macam denganku' _umpatnya dlam hati sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

* * *

Tampak seorang wanita berperawakan mungil memakai mantel selutut dan kaus kaki hingga dengkul turun dari sebuah taksi didepan rumah megah abad pertengahan. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali. Hingga..

"_Hei Rukia..tak bisakah kau sabar?"_

Suara itu terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terdapat pada bagian bel tersebut. Wanita mungil bermata _amethyst_ ini memutar bola matanya tak sabar.

"Cepat buka! Atau aku akan dobrak,Renji" ucapnya dingin dan meninggi.

Seketika itu, pintu utama terbuka dan menampakan sesosok pria berambut merah menyala. Wanita ini melenggang masuk dengan santainya. Ia melihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Ada apa,Renji? Tak tahukah kau, aku sedang nyeri panggul karena sedang mendapat bulanan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Kau sedang sakit? Tau gitu kau tak usah kemari biar Lisa yang mengunjungimu dirumah" ucap pria yang dipanggil Renji.

Mata _amethyst-_nya melotot sempurna, namun detik kemudian ia meringis kesakitan. Renji yang melihat perubahan muka Rukia langsung khawatir. Pasalnya Renji sudah tahu semua hal tentang sahabat kecilnya ini. Tak heran ekspresinya yang kesakitan membuat pria berambut nyentrik seperti Ichigo ini ikut cemas.

"Kau istirahat dikamar tamu, aku juga akan memanggil mereka untuk membicarakan ini" ucap Renji

"Baiklah,aku akan beristirahat sejenak" ucap Rukia sambil meringis.

* * *

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo langsung melesat kearah sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Ishida..

"..."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Ishida tersirat ada kelegaan diucapannya.

"Aku kesini untuk memastikan, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo

Ichigo dan Ishida berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Ichigo.

"Untungnya, kami semua tak apa-apa. Hanya saja, orang-orang dari perusahaan Shiba, ada beberapa yang terluka. Namun, semua sudah ditanggung oleh pihak asuransi perusahaan ini. Ledakan itu memang cukup besar dan berasal dari tempat duduk yang dipersiapkan untukmu" jelas Ishida.

Ichigo sempat terkejut karena ada korban luka. Namun, wajahnya kembali datar ketika sudah diselesaikan oleh pihak asuransi perusahaannya.

'_Jadi,memang aku yang kalian incar' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi pihak yang berwenang atas peristiwa ini. Kita tunggu saja" ucap Ishida lagi.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semua padamu, Ishida" ucap Ichigo datar.

Ishida hanya menggangguk dan berhenti didepan ruangan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo masuk keruangannya.

* * *

"Jadi, Renji?" tanya Rukia yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku baru saja mendapat kabar"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu hening. Mereka ingin mendengar penuturan dari sang ketua yang membimbing mereka selama ini.

"Lusa, kita harus bertindak." Ucapnya lantang

Seorang wanita berambut panjang dan diikat menyerupai kuncir kuda tampak menginterupsi.

"Katakan saja sejujurnya ada apa, Abarai" ucapnya tak sabar.

"Mereka akan menghancurkan tempat dimana perusahaan Ichigo Kurosaki memimpin" ucap Renji.

'_Apa?' _ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Dan Rukia, tugasmu adalah melindungi tunanganmu itu. Biar kami yang urus sisanya" ucap Renji lagi.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perintah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Sekarang aku akan membagi tim kecuali Rukia. Aku akan bergerak bersama Lisa untuk menghalau musuh."

Lisa hanya memandang malas kearah Renji.

'_Tak bisakah aku dengan yang lain?' _rutuknya dalam hati

"Yumichika bergerak bersama Momo. Kau awasi musuh"

"Siap!" jawab Yumichika dan Momo bersamaan.

" Hisagi,kau bergerak bersama Soifon untuk persenjataan dan kelengkapan lainnya"

"Ah..pasti kau ingin aku menciptakan senjata lagi, huh?" ucap Hisagi

"Diam,bodoh! Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada kapten karena ia percaya padamu soal senjata." Ucap Soifon menyindir.

"Cih,terserah" ucap Hisagi malas.

"Sudah, diam! Dan yang terakhir Tatsuki dan Hitsugaya kau bagi tugas mengintai dan menyusun jebakan"

"Baik, akan dilaksanakan" ucap Tatsuki dengan ceria

"Hnn" ucap Hitsugaya menjawab perintah atasannya itu.

"Satu hal lagi, Rukia.. kau harus berhati-hati" ucap Renji mengakhiri sesi perencanaan misi.

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum

"Aku tahu, kau bisa percaya padaku" ucapnya

* * *

_**Aku tak bisa hilangkan sosokmu dari pikiranku...**_

* * *

Ichigo tampak buru-buru bergegas untuk pulang. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat ditundanya. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi. Namun, ketika berhenti dilampu merah dirinya menemukan sosok yang amat ia kenal.

"Rukia"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner:**

**Hai, maaf banget baru sempet update lagi. Karena pasca pengumuman kelulusan, sempet break dulu dan nenangin diri. D memang lulus, tapi nemnya pas-pasan. Dan sedang proses berjuang sbmptn. Doain ya semoga dapet ptn yang D pingin. Aminn. Well kemaren begitu buka Review, banyak banget yang review. Arigatou.. yuk sekarang bales review mereka...**

**UL:**** Terima kasih udah mampir UL-san tetep tunggu ya updatenya **

**eueu:**** i'm so sorry if i lated. But thanks a lot for your review. I'm so happy if you enjoyed. Keep waiting for update eueu-san **

**darries:**** terima kasih doanya. D udah lulus kok hehe grimm itu bukan dendam dia mafia pingin nguasai perusahaan Ichi gt. wkwk iyanih. Kita blender aja bareng2 gimana? mana dia jadi jatuh cinta sama wanita bertopeng, dia gak tau aja itu tunangannya haha iya tepat sekali darries-san itu sudah terjawab di chap ini. Terima kasih udah mampir ditunggu update selanjutnya **

**Azura Kuchiki :**** sebenernya dia gak kerja. Cuman dia gabung disuatu organisasi gt. Nanti pasti kejawab kok. Soal ichi cinta ama Ruki itu masih gamang dianya, tapi sebenarnya sih cinta. Terima kasih udah mampir Azura-san. Ditunggu updatenya lagi. **

**Kim Yui Rie:**** Rie-san salam kenal. Wah terima kasih sarannya. Aduh maaf deh kalo ceritanya kecepetan dan kurang mendetil. D usahain ya lebih baik didepan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ditunggu updatenya lagi ya.**

**abuseRin :**** haha gapapa Rin-san. Terima kasih atas doanya loh. D udah lulus kalo soal ending masih dipikirin mau sad atau happy. Terima kasih juga sudah mampir ditunggu ya chapter yang lain hehe**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya semua. D sangat-sangat menunggu saran dari viewers semua. Ditunggu Review yang lainnya..**

**Salam**

**D**


	5. Chapter 5: Loving You or My Hero?

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ (16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. J Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_Ichigo tampak buru-buru bergegas untuk pulang. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat ditundanya. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi. Namun, ketika berhenti dilampu merah dirinya menemukan sosok yang amat ia kenal._

"_Rukia"_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Loving you or my hero?

* * *

Ichigo menepikan mobilnya disebrang jalan, ketika lampu merah sudah bewarna hijau untuk mobil. Ia bergegas turun dari mobil dan bersiap menyebrang jalan. Namun,sepertinya ia harus menunggu..

"Cih! Cepatlah berganti warna" umpatnya sambil tak henti-hentinya memandang wanita di sebrang jalan. Matanya gusar tatkala melihat _wanitanya_ meringis ketika berjalan.

Ting.

Bunyi lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau untuk sang pejalan kaki. Dengan cepat, Ichigo lari menerobos segerombolan orang yang juga menyebrang. Ia juga tak segan menabrak orang yang juga menyebrang dari berlawanan arah...dan

Bingo..

Ichigo sudah sampai menemukan sang tunangannya. Wanita itu hanya terperangah dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Rukia, sedang apa kau disini?" panggilnya sambil menatap tubuh didepannya.

Rukia hanya mampu terdiam. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata walau hanya sekedar 'hai'.

"Kau, baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Kuantar kau kerumah sakit, ya?" ucap Ichigo lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Mungkinkah hari ini kiamat? Sejak kapan pria tunangannya ini bersikap perhatian pada dirinya. Apa mungkin ia sudah jatuh dalam ketulusan Rukia? Atau..

"Ah..ano tidak usah,Ichi. Aku tak apa" ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

Ichigo yang sempat terulur tangannya untuk memegang bahu gadisnya ini pun tak jadi. Ia malah terdiam menatap_ amethyst_ didepannya yang terlihat...kesakitan?

"Ughh.." ucap Rukia pelan tapi mampu Ichigo dengar.

Rukia mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo merengkuhnya dikhalayak ramai. Hal itu membuat Rukia sangat terkejut.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang,ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap pelan puncak rambut Rukia.

"Ichi..go, t..tapi.."

"Gak ada tapi, Rukia. Aku khawatir," ucap Ichigo lagi yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Rukia. Ia tak peduli dengan orang yang lalu lalang memandang tajam aksinya didepan umum tersebut.

"..." Rukia hanya bisa terdiam sekaligus ada perasaan sedikit senang dalam hatinya, melihat Ichigo mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Detik berikutnya Rukia sudah ada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Ichigo menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_.

"Ehmm, Ichigo.." ucap Rukia sambil menahan semburat merah diwajahnya karena semua orang yang berlalu lalang menatap dirinya.

"Hnn, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kalem sambil berjalan kearah lampu merah untuk menyebrang.

"Kita..dilihat banyak orang, Ichigo" ucap Rukia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sang tunangan.

Ichigo tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan pelan kearah lampu merah.

"Kau malu, Rukia?" tanyanya tetap kalem.

Blush.

"..." Rukia terdiam.

Wajahnya sudah dipastikan seperti tomat sekarang. Ia pun hanya mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Ichigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir ketika Rukia mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"A..aku baik, Ichigo" ucap Rukia parau.

"Bertahanlah, kita hampir sampai kemobilku" ucap Ichigo lagi.

Ting..

Bunyi lampu merah berganti hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Ichigo berjalan menyebrangi jalan dengan menggendong Rukia. Baginya tak ada masalah dengan berat tubuh sang tunangan yang mungil ini. Sesampainya disebrang, Ichigo membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan menaruh tubuh Rukia dengan hati-hati. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Rukia.." panggilnya ketika melihat gadis tunangannya pucat.

"Hmm..ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menoleh kearah Ichigo yang disebelahnya.

Sang _hazel _bertemu dengan _amethyst _milik Rukia.

"Masih sakit? Atau butuh sesuatu? Katakan padaku,Rukia" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Eh? Aku..aku sedikit sakit. Terima kasih Ichigo." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan, Ichigo menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kini,wajahnya dekat dengan Rukia. Dan Rukia hanya bisa terperangah oleh kelakuan sang tunangan. Detik selanjutnya, dengan hati-hati Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku,Rukia. Maafkan aku atas omonganku yang kemarin," ucap Ichigo sambil menyesuaikan ikatan sabuk yang dipakaikan pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, masih terperangah total.

Rukia bisa merasakan aliran nafas Ichigo yang menyapu pipinya pelan. Hangat..

'_Ichigo..aku mencintaimu..' _ gumamnya dalam hati

"Selesai, kita berangkat," ucap Ichigo yang kembali keposisinya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Ehmm, Ichigo.."

Ichigo menoleh lagi pada gadis disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan, kerumah sakit.." pintanya pelan

Dahi Ichigo mengerut perlahan. "Rukia, aku sudah.." omongannya terhenti.

"Kumohon..aku hanya nyeri datang bulan, Ichigo. lagipula aku hanya butuh istirahat dan asupan makanan yang bergizi,"

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia memang tak tahu menahu soal wanita yang sedang datang bulan. Apalagi soal tunangannya yang berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain saat datang bulan.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, nona Kuchiki" ucapnya datar.

Dan mobil itu melaju menuju mansion Rukia.

* * *

_**Seketika aku terperangkap dalam pesona matamu..**_

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik 2 orang pria berambut kuning dan bertubuh gemuk. Ia pun mempersenjatai dirinya lengkap dengan senapan jaran jauh. Ia juga memegang _handy talky_.

"Disini Lisa, _check it_" ucap sang wanita.

Lalu terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"_Aku mendengarmu,ganti"_

"Target sedang membuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"_Kau bisa melihatnya?"_

"Aku hanya bisa mengenali bahwa mereka menciptakan bom. Sebuah bom yang tak biasa"

"_Baiklah, lanjutkan misimu. Kabari aku jika kau dalam bahaya"_

Sang wanita menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya cepat.

"Jadi, aku harus memberitahu jika aku dalam bahaya saja. Bukan laporan mengenai mereka?"

"_A..aduh bukan begitu, Lisa. Kutunggu laporan selanjutnya"_

Suara pun terputus dengan sendirinya.

'_Dasar! merepotkan saja'_ umpatnya dalam hati

* * *

_**Aku harus apa? **_

_**Aku telah jatuh cinta pada 2 wanita dengan postur tubuh yang mirip...**_

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport _bewarna merah terparkir sempurna di halaman mansion milik Kuchiki. Ichigo turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas membuka pintu samping. Tanpa basa-basi, Ia menggendong Rukia ala _Bridal style_.

"I..Ichi..go"

Suara itu membuat kepala berambut nyentrik ini menunduk menatap gadis dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ehnn, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Ichigo..," ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidangnya.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya malas. Haruskah tunangannya ini tak bersyukur atas tindakan sebagai seorang pria?

"Tidak boleh.." ucapnya tegas.

"I..Ichi..t..tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Rukia Kuchiki,"

Rukia terdiam. Percuma membantah kelakuan si sulung dari tiga bersaudara Kurosaki ini. Ichigo melangkah pasti kearah pintu utama. Ia langsung disambut oleh _maid _yang berjejer rapi. Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya, ia menuju kearah kamar sang tunangan. Hingga suara halus menghentikan dirinya membukakan pintu...

"Aah, nona Kuchiki.. anda tidak apa-apa?" panggil salah satu _maid_ yang menjadi kepercayaan Rukia yang dengan sigap membuka pintu kamarnya.

" tidak apa-apa, Isane" ucap Rukia yang masih dalam gendongan Ichigo.

Ichigo membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas futon milik gadis tunangannya ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Kurosaki?" tanya Isane

"Aku ingin memasak untuk, Rukia. Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Ah iya, tuan. Saya akan membantu anda. Mari tuan," ucap Isane sambil meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

Ichigo lalu beralih menatap sang tunangan. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala raven milik gadisnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan memasak untukmu." Ucap Ichigo lembut sambil meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh tunangannya menutup pintu kamarnya.

'_Aku akan melindungimu'_

* * *

_**Maafkan aku...**_

_**Hatiku telah terbagi..**_

* * *

Duagh..

Seorang pria berambut kuning terlempar jauh.

"Kiraaaaa" teriak temannya yang bertubuh gemuk.

Ia lalu menatap tajam pada wanita didepannya kini. Naluri membunuhnya sudah tak bisa ia pendam lagi.

"Dasar kau, wanita jalang! Kubunuh kau!" umpatnya lalu menyerang wanita berkacamata.

Doorr..

Suara tembakan yang berhasil meleset dari tubuh wanita berambut panjang.

"Tembakanmu payah, bung. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara menembak" ucapnya datar.

Klik..

Suara pelatuk yang siap memuntahkan peluru tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didahi sang lawan. sang wanita inipun menyeringai.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal.." ucapnya datar.

DOOORR..

Seketika tubuh pria gemuk itu tumbang ke tanah. Sang wanita mengambil ponsel milik pria tersebut. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang berasal dari rekannya yang lain.

'_Kiriman paket sudah dikirim ketempat target. Sudah dipastikan besok pukul 07.00 pagi sudah berada disana'_

"Cih,sial! Mereka sudah unggul," ucap sang wanita.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

_**RnR**_

* * *

**Coming soon on Chapter 6..**

'_**Ichigo...'**_

"**Kita mulai acaranya, Ichigo Kurosaki"**

"**Kau! Ada ap..."**

**DUARRRR...**

**Author Corner:**

**Hai, author balik lagi nih. Maaf banget update-nya rada lama soalnya lagi persiapan tes SBMPTN. Doain semoga dimudahkan dan keterima diptn. Aminnn.. tapi tenang aja chapter 6 lagi otw. Ditunggu ya. Eh kemaren ada yang review, kita bales yuk :)**

**Rin **

**Hosh! Ichi gk peka! Dasar! Grimm it puny dendam ap? Sampe2 bgt ama Ichi. Oke, lanjut!**

**Jawab:**

**Ayo timpuk Ichigo *digaplok Ichigo langsung* wkwk dia sebenarnya gak dendam, Cuma pingin nguasain perusahaannya Ichi dan itu udah kesebut di chapter 2.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya **

**Kim Yui Rie **

**Bingung mw komen apa.. Tapi selamat atas kelulusannya yee.. hehehehe**

**di tunggi chapter selanjutnya.. **

**Oia wat Author makin pinter aja bikib orang penasaran tuh.. hehegege..**

**pas Ichigo lihat Rukia eh langsg "tbc" wkwkwkww**

**g sabar untuk chap selanjutnya.. di tunggu yee..**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih, Rie-san. Atas pujiannya dan kunjungannya untuk mereview. Tetep nunggu ya chapter selanjutnya. hehe**

**Hepta Py **

**Jadi ceritanya Ichigo lom tau kalau dia Rukia? Hmmm... apa motif teror dari Gimm?**

**Jawab:**

**Belum Hepta-san hehe. Motif Grimm itu nguasain perusahaan Ichi, itu udah kesebut di chapter 2. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Tetep ditunggu chapter 6nya ya **

**Azura Kuchiki **

**Update lagi... **

**Jawab:**

**Sudah diupdate Azura-san. Ditunggu chapter 6 ya.. arigatou reviewnya.**

**Huaah, asyik banyak yang review. Ditunggu review yang lainnya dan sampai ketemu di chapter 6 ya.:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Safe

**THE VIOLET GUARD**

Summary:

Cintamu seperti embun, sejuk namun akan menguap dengan mudah..berbeda denganku, seperti angka 8 yang tak berujung..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T+ (16 keatas)

Genre:

Romance/Hurt/Comfort( ada actionnya)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia and also all character in this ff :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul,ada unsur kiss yang berlebihan dan aksi kekerasan lainnya dimohon untuk 16 thn kebawah tidak membaca. Don't Like, don't read

A/N: untuk para wanita yang mempertahankan cintanya tanpa syarat

* * *

_Klik.._

_Suara pelatuk yang siap memuntahkan peluru tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didahi sang lawan. sang wanita inipun menyeringai._

"_Ucapkan selamat tinggal.." ucapnya datar._

_DOOORR.._

_Seketika tubuh pria gemuk itu tumbang ke tanah. Sang wanita mengambil ponsel milik pria tersebut. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang berasal dari rekannya yang lain._

'_Kiriman paket sudah dikirim ketempat target. Sudah dipastikan besok pukul 07.00 pagi sudah berada disana'_

"_Cih,sial! Mereka sudah unggul," ucap sang wanita._

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Safe

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Rukia POV **_

_Flashback_

'_Sial!'_ rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Aku datang bulan disaat tidak tepat.

Ughh..nyeri melanda diriku yang harus pulang dengan bis umum.

'_Ini semua karena Renji,'_ umpatku dalam hati.

Aku terus berjalan sampai...

"Rukia, sedang apa kau disini?" panggilnya tampak kelelahan.

'_Ichigo..' _ucapku dalam hati tak percaya. Aku bermimpi? Jika iya, aku tak sanggup untuk bangun. Lidahku terlalu kelu pula untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang mampu menerbangkan hatiku ke angkasa raya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Kuantar kau kerumah sakit, ya?" ucapnya lagi dengan tersirat kekhawatiran.

Pelan-pelan ku cubit tanganku dan hasilnya..

'_Aw, berarti aku tidak bermimpi' _gumamku dalam hati.

"Ah..ano tidak usah,Ichi. Aku tak apa" ucapku sambil memaksa tersenyum. Aduh, nyeri ini menyiksaku. Kulihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang berubah saat melihatku dan tangannya yang sempat terulur kembali kesisi samping tubuhnya. Aku masih belum percaya atas semua perlakuannya.

'_Oh Kami-sama, inikah Ichigo tunanganku?' _tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya hingga...

"Ughh..." erangku pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo merengkuhku dikhalayak ramai. Hal itu membuatku sangat terkejut dan malu tentunya.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang,ya?" ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan puncak rambutku .

"Ichi..go, t..tapi.."

"Gak ada tapi, Rukia. Aku khawatir," ucapnya lagi yang masih dalam posisi memelukku. Aku sangat malu..Namun, Ichigo tampak tak peduli dengan orang yang lalu lalang memandang tajam aksinya didepan umum tersebut.

"..."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa benarkah ini _tunanganku?..._

Dan seketika kejadian ini begitu cepat, tiba-tiba aku sudah ada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Ia menggendongku ala _Bridal Style_.

'_Oh, Kami-sama..aku sungguh malu.. namun,aku sangat mencintai lelaki ini'_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Ehmm, Ichigo.." ucapku sambil menahan semburat merah diwajah karena semua orang yang berlalu lalang menatap diriku.

'_Ugh, Ichigo Baka' _ umpatku dalam hati

"Hnn, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kalem sambil berjalan kearah lampu merah untuk menyebrang.

"Kita..dilihat banyak orang, Ichigo" ucapku lagi yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang miliknya.

Ichigo tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan pelan kearah lampu merah.

"Kau malu, Rukia?" tanyanya tetap kalem.

Blush.

"..." Aku terdiam.

Wajahku sudah dipastikan seperti tomat sekarang. Aku pun hanya mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Ichigo. Sudah pasti kerah yang kucengkram kusut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir ketika aku mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"A..aku baik, Ichigo" ucapku parau.

"Bertahanlah, kita hampir sampai kemobilku" ucapnya lagi.

Ting..

Bunyi lampu merah berganti hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Ichigo berjalan menyebrangi jalan dengan menggendongku. Aku hanya bisa diam membisu atas tindakan spontannya hari ini denganku. Sesampainya disebrang, Ichigo membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan menurunkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Rukia.." panggilnya ketika melihat wajahku yang pucat.

"Hmm..ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah Ichigo.

Mata _Hazel _miliknya sukses membuatku terpana akan keindahannya.

'_Sial! Detak jantungku abnormal. Ichigo..'_

"Masih sakit? Atau butuh sesuatu? Katakan padaku,Rukia" tanyanya lembut.

"Eh? Aku..aku sedikit sakit. Terima kasih Ichigo." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan, Ichigo menghapus jarak diantara kami. Ya tuhan, Kini wajahnya dekat denganku. Dan diriku hanya bisa terperangah oleh kelakuan lelaki yang diidamkan para kaum _Hawa_ ini.

_Deg..Deg..._

_Deg..Deg..._

Detik selanjutnya kembali begitu cepat, dengan sangat hati-hati dan tiba-tiba, Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhku.

'_Kami-sama, aku akan melayang sekarang,' _ucapku dalam hati

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku,Rukia. Maafkan aku atas omonganku yang kemarin," ucap Ichigo sambil menyesuaikan ikatan sabuk yang dipakaikan padaku.

'_Ya Tuhan, mata ini telah menawanku didalamnya'_

Aku terus saja terperangah atas tindakan Ichigo yang dibilang _'Sweet'._ aku bisa merasakan aliran nafasnya yang menyapu pipiku pelan. Hangat..

'_Ichigo..aku mencintaimu..' _ gumamku dalam hati

"Selesai, kita berangkat," ucap Ichigo yang kembali keposisinya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Ehmm, Ichigo.."

Ichigo menoleh lagi padaku. Aku memandangnya gugup. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya..

"Ada apa?"

_Deg..Deg.._

"Jangan, kerumah sakit.." pintaku pelan

_Deg..Deg.._

Hening sejenak

_Deg..Deg..._

Dahi Ichigo mengerut perlahan. "Rukia, aku sudah.." omongannya terhenti.

_Deg..Deg..._

Sekaranglah saatnya kukatakan yang sebenarnya...

"Kumohon..aku hanya nyeri datang bulan, Ichigo. lagipula aku hanya butuh istirahat dan asupan makanan yang bergizi," ucapku panjang lebar.

_Deg..Deg.._

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan aku masih menunggu keputusannya merubah pikiran.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, nona Kuchiki" ucapnya datar.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mobil itu melaju menuju mansionku.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga tidak terasa sudah sampai di mansionku.

Mobil _sport _bewarna merahnya terparkir sempurna di halaman mansion. Ichigo turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas membuka pintu samping. Tanpa basa-basi, Ia menggendongku ala _Bridal style_.

Aku merasakan jantungku hampir lompat dari tempatnya. Oh Kami-sama...

"I..Ichi..go"

Suaraku membuat _calon suamiku_ ini menunduk dan menatapku sejenak dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ehnn, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Ichigo..," ucapku gugup sambil menyembunyikan wajahku didada bidangnya.

Aku menerka pasti Ichigo memutar bola matanya malas sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tidak boleh.." ucapnya tegas.

"I..Ichi..t..tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Rukia Kuchiki,"

Aku terdiam. Percuma saja membantah kelakuannya yang keras kepala . Aku bisa mendengar langkah Ichigo serta hembusan nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang _abnormal _ sama sepertiku. Apa ia mulai mencintaiku?..

'_Pasti sudah dipintu utama,' _gumamku dalam hati.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-sama dan nona Kuchiki,"

Kudengar sambutan para _maid _yang pasti berjejer rapi diruang tamu utama. Langkah kaki Ichigo masih menggema ditelingaku, Hingga suara itu terhenti. Dugaanku, kami sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarku.

"Aah, nona Kuchiki.. anda tidak apa-apa?"

Itu suara Isane,_ maid_ pribadiku.

"T.. tidak apa-apa, Isane" ucapku yang masih dalam gendongan Ichigo.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan itu berkat Isane. Ichigo membaringkan tubuhku diatas futon. Sejenak ia menatapku lembut.

'_Oh Kami-sama jantungku rasanya mau lepas,' _

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Kurosaki?" tanya Isane disela-sela Ichigo menatapku.

"Aku ingin memasak untuk, Rukia. Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Ah iya, tuan. Saya akan membantu anda. Mari tuan," ucap Isane sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Hening.

Ichigo menatapku kembali. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

_Deg..Deg.._

"Istirahatlah, aku akan memasak untukmu." Ucapnya lembut sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung kokohnya menutup pintu kamar.

'_Aku akan melindungimu'_

_End Of Flashback_

_**End Of Rukia POV**_

* * *

_**My heart was beating fastly..**_

_**I can't controlled it..**_

_**Even you took my breath away..**_

_**I swear, I will give it to you with my pleasure ..**_

_**-Rukia-**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo tampak kewalahan dengan semua bahan masakan yang berada didepannya. Bola matanya tak berhenti menyisir satu persatu _Ingredients_. Mulai dari daging ayam, daun bawang, _cakwe_, jamur, daun seledri, dan sebagainya. Ia mendengus perlahan ketika memotong daging dada ayam menjadi dua bagian. Pengalaman pertamanya untuk terjun didapur sebagai direktur memang patut dihargai.

Isane tampak masih sibuk dengan beras yang akan dijadikan bubur. Ia juga terkikik ketika melihat sang _tunangan _dari majikannya ini kesusahan ketika membelah dada ayam menjadi 2. Ichigo membersihkan daging ayam yang sudah dipotong, daun bawang, daun seledri serta jamur lalu ia sisihkan. Selanjutnya, ia bumbui daging ayam dengan garam lalu dikukus. Sambil menunggu, ia merebus daun bawang,seledri serta jamur di panci yang berbeda, serta memberinya garam sedikit. Kemudian, ia siapkan minyak panas untuk menggoreng adonan _cakwe _yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Isane. Ia masukkan satu persatu adonan _cakwe _kedalam wajan yang berisi minyak panas sambil membolak baliknya. Tak lupa ia mematikan api yang sedari tadi mengukus si ayam serta merebus daun bawang, seledri serta jamur.

"Tuan, berasnya sudah menjadi bubur," Ucap Isane yang menginterupsi kegiatan Ichigo yang cukup padat.

"Letakkan di panci, aku akan memasaknya bersama mereka (bahan-bahan)," titahnya sambil menggoreng ayam setelah _cakwe._

Setelah semuanya siap, Ichigo menghidupkan api yang berada dibawah panci. Pertama ia masukkan garam dan sedikit gula kedalam buburnya. Lalu,ia masukkan jamur,seledri dan daun bawang dan diaduknya perlahan. Ia tampak _menyuwir _ayam yang tadi digorengnya.

"Aw panas," keluhnya ketika menyuwir ayam.

"Hati-hati,Tuan," Ucap Isane yang menggantikan posisi Ichigo mengaduk bubur.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Ichigo memasukan _suwiran _ayam serta _cakwe_ tadi kedalam panci. Setelah itu, ia menuangkan sedikit kaldu ayam dan menambahkan kecap manis sedikit serta mencicipinya. Dan rasanya..enak. _Voila,_ bubur ala Ichigo Kurosaki jadi juga.

"Biar saya yang antar, Tuan," ucap Isane

Ichigo hanya tersenyum ketika hasil _mahakaryanya_ itu diantarkan pada Rukia.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

* * *

"Ughh, Kami-sama ini sakit," ucap Rukia sambil memegangi perutnya.

Setiap datang bulan, ia pasti kesakitan akibat _kram_ pada saluran peranakannya.

Tok..Tok

"Masuklah," Ucap Rukia sambil memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

Isane membawakan semangkuk bubur, obat dan air putih. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit dihadapan Rukia.

"Nona, saya bawakan bubur yang tadi dimasak oleh tuan Kurosaki," ucapnya

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna. Isane yang mengetahui ekspresi majikannya hanya tersenyum.

"Aah saya tahu, pasti anda berpikiran Kurosaki-sama tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

'_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' _ gumam Rukia pelan.

"Ehem.."

Rukia dan Isane sama-sama menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berada diambang pintu. Sesosok lelaki berambut _orange_

"Kurosaki-sama," ucap Isane gugup.

Ichigo melangkah masuk. Rukia hanya memandangnya datar.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Isane-san" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Aah..sama-sama, Kurosaki-sama. Kalau begitu saya undur diri tuan,nona," ucap Isane sambil membungkuk hormat dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

Ichigo mulai menatap Rukia yang masih terperangah akan bubur buatan dirinya.

"Ayo dimakan, Rukia. Rasanya gak bahaya kok," tegurnya

Rukia sempat menatap Ichigo ragu namun pada akhirnya, ia memakannya.

"Enak.." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Kalau begitu habiskan,Rukia" ucap Ichigo datar.

Rukia hanya menggangguk pelan dan Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Perlahan, ia menyusupkan tangannya kedaerah perut Rukia dan mengusapnya pelan. Rukia hanya terkejut dan tak tahu harus bersikap apa selain..

Blush.

Wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat matang..

" .."

Ichigo menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengucapkan mantra agar kau tak kesakitan lagi," ucapnya kalem.

Rukia _speechless_. Sedangkan sang tunangannya hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat _Kurosaki banget._ Rukia berani menukar apapun untuk senyum yang sekarang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Cup..

Ichigo mengecup perut Rukia pelan. Dan itu membuat Rukia semakin memerah dibagian wajahnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga.. Perut itu yang akan mengandung anakku..," ucapnya _masih_ kalem sambil berdiri dari tepi ranjang dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kalimat itu sukses sang nona _bangsawan_ ini terperangah dengan wajah semerah-merahnya.

"..."

Ichigo membuka kenop pintu dan berhenti sejenak.

"Istirahatlah. Kau membutuhkan itu. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen. Besok adalah hari tersibuk untukku. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Atau tidak sama sekali karena ada mantra dariku," ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. _Bonsoir_,"

"Ichi..go"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat sang _Kurosaki_ sulung ini menoleh lagi kepada Rukia yang masih memerah wajahnya.

"Hmm..ada apa?"

"Terima kasih,"

Alis Ichigo mengernyit dan menambah kerutan permanen yang ada diwajahnya yang tampan.

"_I love you,_"

* * *

**You said **_**I love you**_** for me..**

**Your face so cute when you said it with little red tinge in your face**

**And i like it**

**I wanna replied that **_**I love you too**_** but.. i felt not proper to say that. **

**Because i loved the other girl too..**

**I am sorry..my angel..**

**You more than angel for me...**

**-Ichigo-**

* * *

Matahari menunjukkan dirinya diatas ufuk langit. Suasana masih sepi disebuah apartemen milik siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Kurosaki!" teriak seorang pria berkacamata.

Ya,Ichigo Kurosaki..

"Hnn?"

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak diinginkan oleh Ishida yang tadi memanggilnya dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga ***ditampol Ishida*.** Ia pun mendengus kesal.

"Sampai kapan aku bertingkah layaknya seperti Istrimu, hah?" ucapnya kesal sambil menarik selimut yang dikenakan oleh _direkturnya_.

"..."

"Kutunggu kau dibawah, kita hari ini akan rapat dan sangat sibuk. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, tuan kacamata," ucap Ichigo dengan masih posisi yang sama.

"Berhenti memanggilku kacamata, _baka_" ucap Ishida sambil meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

* * *

Langkah kaki seorang pengirim paket terhenti didepan mesin pemeriksaan. Seorang _security_ memeriksa paket yang dibawanya dan..

Piip..

"Ya, kau boleh masuk dengan paket ini," ucap sang _security_

"Terima kasih," ucapnya datar

Ia berjalan dengan pasti tanpa ada sedikitpun gerakan yang mencurigakan. Ia meletakkan paketnya di meja sekretaris. Secepat langkah, ia memutar langkahnya untuk keluar dari kantor itu. Secepat itu pula, ia mengabarkan pada seseorang disebrang sana.

'_Paket sudah sampai,'_

* * *

Rukia bangun dengan malasnya ketika sebuah nada sms masuk ke ponsel miliknya.

"Oaahm, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini. Ganggu tidur aja," umpatnya sambil mengambil ponsel yang letaknya tak jauh darinya. Ia membukanya malas. Namun, seketika matanya membulat sempurna..

'_Ichigo..'_

* * *

_**I swear, i will give all my life and change the fate..**_

_**I will protect you no matter what happen..**_

* * *

Derap langkah kaki Ichigo menggema di seluruh koridor kantor perusahaannya. Diikuti oleh Ishida dibelakangnya, ia siap menerima kesibukan sebagai direktur perusahaan minyak terbesar di Tokyo ini.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruangan direktur. Suara sekretarisnya, Orihime Inoue.

"Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Ishida yang angkat bicara. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal karena Ishida yang tiba-tiba menyelaknya untuk angkat bicara.

"Ano, ada paket untuk Kurosaki-kun," ucap Inoue

Alis sebelah Kurosaki sulung ini mengernyit bingung.

"Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Ichigo datar

"Aku tidak tahu, Kurosaki-kun," ucap Inoue sambil menunduk.

Ichigo mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi paket tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dan berlalu memasuki ruangan direktur meninggalkan Ishida serta Inoue yang masih menunduk.

* * *

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai hitam tengah memberikan hormat sambil melaporkan sesuatu pada Grimmjow yang duduk dikursi membelakanginya.

"Tuan, paket itu sudah sampai ditangan Ichigo Kurosaki," ucapnya.

Grimmjow memutar kursi kerjanya dan menyeringai.

"Bagus, Tsukishima. Kerja bagus. Walaupun, kemarin ada seseorang yang menghabisi Kira dan Yammy. Kita masih bisa menghancurkannya dengan rencana yang kita buat. Haha,"

Tsukishima mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Grimmjow kembali menyeringai.

"Kita mulai acaranya, Ichigo Kurosaki," ucapnya.

* * *

Rukia berlari menuju kantor Ichigo dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menaiki atap gedung dan melompat dari gedung satu kegedung yang lainnya. Melakukan _parkour*_ tidaklah sulit baginya, karena ia sudah berlatih berbulan-bulan untuk aksi seperti _spiderman_ ini.

"_Rukia,kau bisa mendengarku?"_ tanya suara dari sebrang

"Iya, aku mendengarmu, Renji,"

"_Ichigo sudah menerima paket itu. Kau harus berhati-hati"_

"Aku tau,"

'_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Ichigo'_

* * *

Ichigo tampak sibuk memandangi kotak tersebut. Ia tampak berpikir keras tentang siapa yang mengirimi paket tersebut. Ia pun membuka satu persatu pembungkus yang melekat pada kotak isinya..

"_Wine?_ Siapa yang mengirimiku ini dengan kotak besar?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia pun membuka tutup botolnya dan ingin menuangkannya pada gelas yang ada dimejanya, tidak sampai kegiatannya terhenti oleh..

"Hai,"

Mata _hazel _Ichigo membulat sempurna dengan kehadiran sosok yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali sekaligus yang mencuri hatinya berada di balkon ruangannya.

"Kau! Ada ap.."

Buagh..

kalimat Ichigo terputus ketika sosok itu menghantam tengkuknya. Pandangan matanya perlahan mengabur. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melihat ..

DUAAAAAARR

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

_RnR_

* * *

_***Parkour (baca : Paar-kuur , kadang-kadang disingkat PK) atau l'art du déplacement (Seni gerak) adalah aktivitas yang bertujuan untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, dengan efisien dan secepat-cepatnya, menggunakan prinsip kemampuan badan manusia. (sumber: wikipedia)**_

**Coming soon on chapter 7**

"_**Aku menyukaimu"**_

"_**Ichigo dia diculik"**_

"_**Kuberitahu satu hal, dia memancing kita datang"**_

"_**Aku takkan biarkan dia hidup, akan kubunuh dia"**_

**Author Corners:**

**Hai, ketemu lagi dengan D *kibas rambut* maaf updatenya lama banget karena ini nyusunnya sambil ngerjain soal sbm wkwk. Doain nih yg mau msk ptn hehe. Kemaren ada yang review, yuk kita bales hehe :D**

**UL **

**wuaaaahhhhh lanjuuuut lanjuuut seruuuuu good job i like it ... :D**

**Jawab: ****arigatou udah suka sama ceritanya dan mampir buat review. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.**

**Azura Kuchiki**

**Aku penasran dgn previewny...**

**Jawab: ****sudah diupdate, Azura-san. Ditunggu chapter berikutnya :D**

**UL **

**wah ichi perhatian sekaliii... cepat update lagiiiiiii... ceritanya kalau bisa panjangiiinnn hehe ... DrIk-san mau masuk PTN mana nih? semoga lancar ya :)**

**Jawab: **** iya nih, hehe aku nulisnya nih sampai senyum2 sendiri gt ngebayangin Ichi kayak gt. Udah kupanjangin nih hehe. Aku mau masuk UI atau UNJ doain ya, terima kasih UL-san :D**

**Rin **

**Ooohh... Ak lupa. Ayo, cepat apdet!**

**Jawab:**** gapapa Rin-san. Ini udah update, enjoy and keep waiting for next chapter.**

**Udah kejawab reviewnya semua. Dan disini ada adegan Ichi masak ya sama ngelus perutnya Rukia biar gak sakit. Mohon maaf apabila jelek pas bagian itu **** gomen bgt kalo jelek. Hope you all like it. See you at chapter 7. Jaaa **

**-D-**


End file.
